This application is a divisional and claims the benefit of the priority of prior application Ser. No. 10/706,936, filed Nov. 14, 2003, entitled “Hand/eye calibration method using projective invariant shape descriptor of 2-dimensional image”, which is now U.S. Pat. No. 7,019,825 issued on Mar. 28, 2006.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visual servoing technology, and more particularly, to a hand/eye calibration method using a projective invariant shape descriptor of a two-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand/eye calibration denotes a procedure for determining the spatial transformation between a robot hand and a camera mounted on the robot hand to obtain a desired image using visual servoing technology in a robot's coordinate frame and control the robot. One of the hand/eye calibration methods, which is most frequently used, is to provide a prior motion information and to obtain desired information from images transforms generated based on the provided motion information. In order to easily and correctly extract transformation information of the robot hand, it is very important to correctly select corresponding points between transformed images in this method.